An Intervention
by epicawesomeness777
Summary: 5 friends find themselves trapped in primeverse...or are they? Follow them as they struggle to find out the truth about themselves and why Primus refuses to allow them to die. Rated T for later chapters. Was known as a definetely-not-holy intervention.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for simply finding my story and choosing to read it. I want to focus on this one right now, so my other story is on hiatus until further notice. Also, I would like to say a few words. -Hem-hem. - -Opens mouth to say spectacular statement of wisdom aaaaannd….- I forgot. Sorry. Dawn, say the diclaimer. **

**Dawn- no.**

**Me- just say it.**

**Dawn- no, make kim do it. Im sorta busy DYING HERE!**

**Me- O-O oooookaaaay. Whatevs. Kim, say the disclaimer.**

**Kim- kk. C.G. does not own any charaters except her OC's. **

**Me- finally. Now, ON WITH ZE FANFIC!**

**-DIVIDINGLINEPLZGOWITHIT—DIVIDINGLINE—DIVIDINGLINE—DIVIDINGLINE—DIVIDINGLINE-**

Okay, so should you be worried if you just, out of the blue, see a random bulldozer crashing down a hill towards your SUV? I mean, how would that even HAPPEN? Anyways, that did happen. Then I saw a random flash of bright light and now I'm sitting beside a giant blue crystal that reminds me a heck of a lot like my fave TV show, Transformers Prime. My four BFFs were in the SUV, too, so we're all just derping around in this giant crater-like-hole-thingy looking ath the huge-blue-crystal-majigies.

"Sooooo…," Carmen says, looking bored, "What're we gonna do now?"

Kim and Chris shrug just as I say,"IDK," and Dawn says, "Get outta this hole." We all get to our feet and start walking, but stop when we start hearing shots. We instinctively place our hands on our satchels, which appeared out of nowhere about five minutes after we got here. Even though I must point out that we died, so how the heck are we HERE?!

Suddenly, we're blinded by a huge explosion that singes the edges of our clothes. When the light dims and the smoke clears, I gasp. I see before me a sight too easily recognized. "I-I know where we are, " I say, crying slightly. We just witnessed Cliffjumper's death…. Sorta. "Well, where are we?" Carmen asks. "In Transformers Prime, the TV show," I respond. The Nemesis soars away just as a familiar blue/green portal opens and five autobots exit.

We let them do their own derpy thing, until they spot us. "Uh-oh….." I mutter under my breath as the giant mechs, and one femme, come towards us. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" Ratchet inquires. "Well, we got run over by a bulldozer in our dimension, the we randomly found ourselves here," Chris says. "Then we got blown up," Dawn adds. The Autobots look at one another, puzzled.

"You should come with us," Optimus says, holding out his hand. Carmen jumps on his hand and says,"No prob, boss bot." We all jump on his hand and go through the groundbridge. Hmmmm… who knew that teleporting into another part of the world would feel queasy, yet ticklish?

**A/N: as you probably noticed, my stupid computer doesn't have a dividing line. I know that this chappy is short, but I will make up for it next chappy by putting in a song. Here are your choices (Because mom is watching me type this so I have to put NICE songs):**

**-See you again ( the rock mafia remix)**

**-Breakout**

**-Reckless**

**-Wake up America**

** Bye, bye my loyal fanfictionistas!**


	2. Author's Note

PLZ PLZ PLZ DON'T KILL ME! Guys, I am truly sorry for not updating, but between school, church, and projects, I haven't been able to. I'm probably not going to be able to update often, either. When summer vacation comes around, I'll be able to update more often. Also, I haven't gotten ANY reviews for this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames, please. If you're saying to yourself "Someone else will." then guess what? A million other people are saying the same thing. Be the first to review, and I'll add an OC of your choice in the story. Bye peoples of earth, till all are one!


	3. Chapter 3

Yays! I finally found out how to upload from my tablet! soooooooooo, here's chapter two!

"And so that's our story," I finish. Ratchet and Optimus are start talking about possible ways to return us to our home dimension, Arcee and Bulkhead look incredulous, and Bumblebee is just whirring excitedly. I say, "Okay, now that that's all settled, you should go pay your respects to Cliffjumper." With that said, Optimus nods and exits, followed by the other bots. As soon as they're gone, we humans start talking excitedly. Carmen yells, "DIBS ON BUMBLEBEE!" just as Dawn shouts, "Ratchet's mine!" and I cry, "Prime is epic!"

We all look at one another, then burst out laughing. Kim simply stands there chuckling, while Chris has a 'why me' look on his face. I stop laughing first, and decide to point out the obvious.

"Primus, or God, sent us here for a reason."

They sober quickly when I point this out. "I think we should each have a job among us humans, "Carmen states. "I appoint Dawn as medic!" Kim says. We all agree. "I wanna be the weapons specialist! " Chris yells. I second that, although I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Great, another Ironhide. I automatically nominate Carmen as scout. Then, we nominate Kim as our intelligence officer, and me as leader. Why, I know not.

The bots come in, without Arcee. I smirk knowingly and proceed to ask Ratchet for a data pad. Although confused, he complies by tossing a small data pad to me.

**Dawn: We interrupt this program with breaking news.**

**Izzy: Your loyal author's finger has gotten caught in a door hinge. It now swollen, red, shiny, and has had no feeling for a while. Apparently, it is also throbbing. **

***scream echoes through the Author Universe Plains***

***Kim rushes in***

**Kim: Guys, wrap it up already! Chris tried to take her finger in his hand to try to get the feeling back, and now Epic is trying to strangle him!**

***everyone rushes out to stop Epic***

**I'm so sorry for itbeing so short, but like they said, my finger is pretty screwed up. Also, I'm still getting the hang of updating from my tablet. Can I plz have more reviews? If I'm messing up in any way, I need to know. Thx you!**


	4. Not A Chappy! Very Important!

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Monkeygun99

Gazz Uzumaki

Dareagon


End file.
